Protect My Family
by YuriChan220
Summary: Sophitia encounters a murderous woman named Shura who seeks to kill her daughter and her sister.


**Protect My Home**

 **Protagonist: Sophitia**

 **Genre: General**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Calibur or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: I just love "Protecting Your Home from Intruder" scenario, which indicates a cool battle. So, I did it on here. This is heavily inspired by one of my favorite God of War PS4 scenes. S-so ummm...yeah. I tried my hardest to make it my own.**

 **Enjoy!**

It's afternoon and Sophitia Alexandra is doing a little sword training with her daughter, Pyrrha. Cassandra is seated in the middle, watching with a smile, seeing how her shy niece is trying hard to become like her mother. Sophitia is teaching her the ways of sword fighting, going easy on her daughter as much as she can while Pyrrha herself is following her instructions.

Swords swing slowly to a bit faster as Pyrrha tries to read her mother's movements. However, they get parried every single time she tries to land a hit on her, so she lunges at her, attacking straight on, only to get blocked by Sophitia's shield. The older blonde stops for a second and kneels down to her daughter's level.

"That's very good, Pyrrha," she says softly. "I see you're improving little by little." She gently takes her daughter's hand that's holding the sword and sets it down. "But...I'm afraid that you'll have much more to learn, honey. There comes a time when there are tougher enemies. I'll see when you're truly ready."

"R-really, Mother?" Pyrrha asks.

"Sure thing!" Cassandra stands up and puts an arm around her niece. "Do as your mother says and one day, you'll be as strong as her~"

Pyrrha smiles and hugs her mother with a small laugh. Sophitia hugs her back with a smile. She's glad that her daughter's so determined to become stronger despite her shyness. She's trained her well.

However, their joy is short lived when there is a loud banging on the front door. Sophitia jolts up with a serious look on her face with Pyrrha clinging onto her mother.

"What was that?" Cassandra asks.

"Hello in there~?" a female voice calls from the other side. "There's no use hiding in there. Surely you must be so nice to take with me so I can have some fun with you~"

"Wh-who is it? D-do you know this woman?" Pyrrha asks.

Sophitia stays silent. She knows that she's after someone, but if she's going after her daughter...

"Cassie, go safely inside Pyrrha's room!" she demands.

"M-Mother, what about you?" Pyrrha asks.

"I'll be fine. Just go with your Aunt Cassie to a safe place. Go, go!" Sophitia waves her hand forward, signaling the two to run.

"Just tell me what I want to know," the female says. "No need for this to get bloody."

Sophitia steps toward the door and opens it. There stands a woman wearing a black vest top with black underwear and chaps. These are accompanied by blue arm and leg wraps complete with red sandals. Her long hair is tied into a thin ponytail and she has a fringe covering her face. A prominent feature is the grotesque skull of a demon strapped to her left shoulder.

"What do you want?" Sophitia asks after closing the door.

"Ohhhh, I want something...hmmm...so precious of yours," the woman says. "Something...so easy to play with."

"Whatever it is you seek, I do not have it," Sophitia says. "You should move on."

The woman giggles. "You dare defy me...Shura? Hahaha! Look I'm not the one who gets patient, so hand over what's special to you and it'll be all over." She curls a finger while putting a hand on her hip.

Sophitia glares and shakes her head. "I told you, I don't have it. I don't want to hurt you, so leave."

"Ohhhh, then I'm sure you don't mind getting hurt instead~?" Shura slaps Sophitia in the face once.

If this goes on, the black haired woman will definitely come crashing inside.

"Leave...my...home..." Sophitia says.

"You...are going to have to fight me for that to happen~" Shura grins. She backs away and draws out her two katanas, swinging them left and right.

"Looks like I have no choice." Sophitia draws her sword and shield and gets to her battle stance.

The two walk sidesteps from the house with Shura spinning her blades.

"Pointless!" she taunts.

Sophitia charges and swings her sword left, right and then spins for the third hit and then thrusts her shield forward to send Shura far from the house, making her tumble to the ground. Shura jumps to her feet and jumps to slash her with her two katanas, but Sophitia dive rolls to right and then to the left when Shura tries to swing at her. Then, the blonde takes a swing of her sword left, right and spins 360 once again toward a wall. She repeats her movements and dive rolls out of the way when Shura tries to swing at her.

"You bore me~!" she teases.

Sophitia uppercuts her, slashes her while she's in the air for a bit and then kicks her to create distance. Shura spins like a tornado while having her arms spread wide and lands on the ground when Sophitia dodges it.

"Are you even trying~?" Shura taunts again.

Sophitia growls as she charges at her again, swinging her sword at her left and right. But the third swing is blocked by Shura creating an X with her katanas and counters by kicking her to create distance. The blonde gets up and shakes off the pain while dodging the raven haired woman's swings. Shura spins like a tornado again while trying to slash downward at her, but Sophitia dodges it again just in time.

"Come on already~!" Shura taunts.

The blonde charges and swings her sword left and right again, uppercuts and then swings again while Shura is in the air and kicks her to create distance. Shura rolls to her feet and strikes with one of her katanas, only Sophitia dive rolls away to dodge it, but Shura is not done yet. She spins rapidly again while heading towards the blonde. Sophitia rolls away once again.

"So slow~!" Shura taunts. "Hahaha!"

The blonde spins 360 with her sword, jumps and slashes down to strike at her, but misses. She swings down diagonally then upward diagonally and spins again before hitting her with her shield again. But before Sophitia attacks again, Shura shoulder tackles her to get her off balance, and then charges at her toward a wall. The raven haired woman tries to strike her, but the blonde uses her shield to block until they crash into a wall next to a window. They struggle to push each other away.

"Tell me what I want." Shura demands. "Pain stops. Real simple." She raises one of her katanas and tries to stab her, but Sohpitia quickly moves it out of the way with the blade breaking the window instead.

Shura gets a good look at the equipment hanging on the wall. "Why are there two sets of armor and weapons there?"

Sophitia doesn't need to answer that. With the new strength she has, she pushes Shura away and keeps on pushing until they are far from the house as possible. She then strikes with her sword with all her might. Anger is consuming her, but she doesn't care. She just wants this woman out. As for Shura, she tries, but fails to block her sword attacks.

"LEAVE! MY! HOME!" Sophitia shouts with each hit as she speaks and with one last hit with her shield, she sends Shura far off.

However, the black haired woman, holds her ground from that hit and charges at her with a kick to the gut, sending Sohpitia toward a tree. Shura spins her swords with a huff.

"Struck a nerve, did I~?" she teases.

Sophtia grits her teeth, turns around and charges at her with her shield, pushing her straight on to wherever they are going.

"Who are you hiding!?" Shura shouts.

Sophitia doesn't answer again and crashes the raven haired woman into a wall, however, this doesn't phase her and knocks the blonde off her feet with a kick.

"Slow and old~" Shura giggles. "They call you the Servant of the Gods?" She relaxes her shoulders and gets to her battle stance. "So...care to try again~?"

"You talk too much!" Sophitia counters as she strikes at her left and right, but Shura ducks from the third swing, and counters by striking with her two katanas.

Left, right, up and down her swords go, Sophitia can't keep up. When she tries to hit her with her shield, Shura shoulder tackles her to the ground.

"You won't talk~?" Shura says. "Fine! Maybe whoever it is you got stashed in that house will~"

This makes Sophitia super angry. No one EVER touches her daughter or sister. She WILL protect this family. She jumps to her feet, hits her on the head with her shield, her sword glowing yellow as she uppercuts her in the air and then strikes her with a yellow trail following, sending her falling hard on the ground. When she lands on her feet, she charges at Shura when she struggles to her feet with her shield, trying to get them farther from the house.

"Who is it!?" Shura shouts. "Who are you afraid I'll find!?" She crashes into another wall. "Let's find out." She kicks the blonde away to create distance.

In a fit of rage, Sophitia swings her sword with fast, heavy attacks in all directions. In fact, they were so hard and fast that Shura cannot keep up with it. And another reason for that is that blinding trail of light from her sword. Sophitia knows that the Gods are on her side and will help her in any way.

"Ahhhh...you bore me~" Shura says. "Who are you hiding?"

Sophitia keeps on striking. She can let her sword do the talking. Left and right again and then strikes downward for a more powerful attack, sending Shura flying about 5 feet away. Shura rolls to her feet and tries to hit the blonde, but is interrupted by Sohpitia's strikes again.

Shura rolls to her feet. "You...are a fool!" She gets hit again by the sword and shield of Sophitia's, plus a downward strike to top it all off.

The raven haired woman has had enough of this. She parries another strike and hits the blonde with the other katana. Sophitia rolls to her feet and dodges each and every swing Shura tries to throw at her. The raven haired woman spins rapidly, but Sophitia dodges it and takes a few swings to hit her successfully. Shura then tries to strike her, but the blonde blocks it with her shield and retaliates with her sword, creating distance. However, Shura charges low and kicks her to knock her off her feet.

"Feisty one, aren't you~?" she taunts.

Sophitia uppercuts her, swings her sword left and right and then kicks her hard to create distance. Shura charges while swinging both of her katanas to the right, but gets blocked by Sophitia's shield. The blonde then hits her with the last 4 swings before doing a roundhouse kick toward another wall.

The blonde stomps toward her as soon as the black haired woman struggles to her feet. She kicks her, knees her in the gut and finally, hits her face with her shield, making Shura fall flat on the ground. Sophitia huffs and sheathes her sword. Maybe now this woman has learned her lesson. She walks away, on her way toward her home where her daughter and sister are. However...

"Leaving so soon~?"

Sophitia grits her teeth as she turns toward the woman who has her swords drawn out once again. She draws out her sword as soon as Shura charges at her and the blades clash. They stare down at each other while trying to push each other away while the wind blows, making their hair sway.

"You know, sweetie," she says. "All I needed is answers. But you had to act all stubborn! Throw whatever you have at me, and I'll keep coming. My killing instincts never wear out. After all..." She peers closer to the blonde. "I'm a born killer~" She pushes Sophitia away and strikes with both of her katanas and then a roundhouse kick to the gut, sending her far down the path until she lands toward a forest.

"Let's finish this." Shura says as she steps toward the forest, waving her swords.

Sophitia strikes her once, but the raven haired woman dodges the second attack and spins rapidly to attack her. Sophitia rolls out of the way and strikes her again and again.

"You can't beat me!" Shura taunts.

She speeds over towards the blonde, striking her with the katanas left and right, but the third swing gets blocked and Sophitia retaliates by hitting her with her blade, creating distance. Both clash swords left and right afterwards, sparks going flying with each hit. Sophitia doesn't know when this woman will quit. She'll go for her family if she gives up now. Shura jumps back and tries to strike downward after jumping in the air.

"Just die already!" she taunts.

She speeds over to Sophitia to slash her, but the blonde blocks it with her shield and strikes her diagonally downward. She takes another swing, but misses, making Shura strike her upwards and then to the right. But the third attack gets blocked by her shield once more and Sophitia tries to slash Shura again. The raven haired woman blocks the attack with her katanas forming an X and then kicks her away to create distance. She slashes her again, but another slash gets blocked by Sophitia's shield. Shura jumps back again and strikes downward.

"Die!" she shouts.

Sophitia uppercuts her and swings her sword left and right while the woman is in the air and then roundhouse kicks her toward a wall. Shura lunges toward her with her sword, only to get blocked again and then the blonde retaliates by slashing her once more. Shura charges and kicks her from behind.

"I will end you!" she taunts again.

Sophitia has enough of this. She can't let this fight go on forever. Dodging Shura's swings, she uses her shield to knock both of them out of her hands, with them flying until they drop blade first into the ground. The blonde kicks her leg just to force her on her knees and points her sword at the woman.

"You just broke into the wrong house," Sophitia says. "You're too cruel to stay here."

Shura grits her teeth with a growl. "You...fool!" And those were her last words before Sophitia stabbed her in the chest with the blade, pulls it out and stomps on her head for good measure. The murderous woman is gone for good. She huffs and wipes the sweat off her forehead and sheathes her sword. She can finally go back to her family to see if they are alright.

This fight is worth protecting her family. She knows it herself. Though exhausted, she feels accomplished. And in just 10 minutes, she makes it home and opens the door. She heads toward her daughter's room and knocks.

"Pyrrha? Cassie?" she calls.

"Sophitia!" Cassandra answers as she opens the door. "You're alright!" She tightly embraces her older sister.

Pyrrha is in tears of joy and hugs her mother as well. "Mother...you're okay! I heard...I heard everything! I thought you were...!"

"It's alright," Sophitia says softly as she gently hugs her back, stroking her hair. "I'm okay. No one will hurt you or the rest of this family ever again."

The three of them are together in each other's arms. With Sophitia's protection, this family will never be harmed.


End file.
